


medicine

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Tsumiki Mikan, F/F, Happy Birthday Tsumiki Mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: "Tell me, Kimura," she purrs, placing a kiss on the woman's neck. "Is this what you've always wanted your beloved Ruruka to do to you?"Seiko doesn't respond.She doesn't have to.





	medicine

Mikan has never been loved.

This is something she has come to terms with - love is something that's just... not in the cards for her. She's going to be alone, destined to fade into the background once everyone forgets about her. This is not new news.

Birthdays, too - something she's never personally experienced. None of her classmates know the day of her birth, and none of them want to.

It's despair-inducing, sometimes. 

But then - Junko Enoshima, and birthdays became secondary, tertiary, pushed behind the goal of  _despair_. It's intoxicating, world-changing, and  _oh_ how she loves it.

Nobody will forget ever again, she vows.

Never again.

She won't let them.

* * *

She meets a kindred spirit as despair rampages the globe. 

A woman - pills in her bag and fear in her eyes. She's afraid, beaten into the dirt by someone she cares for and left for dead.

Mikan knows this, and she feels for her.

The woman slaps the syringe out of her hand, determination blazing in washed-out periwinkle eyes. The patient she was going to save (such  _hope_ makes life not work living) continues to breathe, and she hates it.

"Mikan Tsumiki!" the woman exclaims, words sharply audible despite the mask. "I'm taking you into Future Foundation custody!"

Ah, _now_ she knows this woman.

"Seiko Kimura," she purrs, caressing the woman's cheek. She flinches, taking a step back, but still doesn't escape. " _Seiko Kimura_."

"Yes?" Seiko asks, apparently confused. "I mean- wait. You're coming in with me!"

She wraps a handcuff around her wrist, and Mikan shoots her a sly grin.

"Am I, now?" she asks, sidling closer. Before Seiko can react, the other handcuff is around her wrist and Mikan pushes her against the wall, smiling as widely as she can.

"Tell me,  _Kimura_ ," she purrs, placing a kiss on the woman's neck. "Is this what you've always wanted your beloved  _Ruruka_ to do to you?"

Seiko doesn't respond.

She doesn't have to.

* * *

"You've done some bad things, you know."

Makoto stares her down, and she shrinks under his gaze. It's plain to see he knows  _something_ she doesn't, and she's not sure if she wants to find out.

"I d-do..." she trails off, staring intently at the ground. What could she have done to cause this hatred? "B-But I'm really sorry! For whatever I did!"

Makoto frowns, placing a stack of papers to the side. "We won't be needing these, then."

She catches a glimpse of a few words ' _Seiko Kimura Psychiatric Evaluation'_ before they're covered by other papers, and she furrows her brow. "Who is... Seiko Kimura-sama?"

Makoto flinches, staring at the papers as if to make them disappear. "She was... a very great woman."

He doesn't add, and Mikan doesn't press.

It's best this way.


End file.
